Changing Lives Sequel to Night of the Stars
by SitoriTenshi
Summary: Who was this man in the room? Was it Vicious? Faye has a problem..she might die. And plus Spike and herself have people after her life!
1. Default Chapter

Changing Lives  
  
Authors Note: Okey, I FINALY decided to start my sequel. Well here it is all! YAY!! I have 150 sheets in my notebook to write this story..so here we go! And I only own stuff NOT from the show! Don't copy!!!! Read, Enjoy, and Review!!!-3 Shelly  
  
Chapter 1: The sweet man, the doctor...and the SeRiOuS problem.  
  
'Faye was shot...she woke up in the hospital. But who was the man standing over her? Was it Vicious!?'  
  
"What did you say?" The silver man asked softly.  
  
"Um, nothing." She murmured.  
"Did you call me Vicious?" He asked in a still smooth soft voice.  
"Y.yes I.I did." Faye answered.  
"Faye, are you ok?" The figure asked coming back into view.  
"N..not really." She answered realizing her horrible mistake.  
"Oh.what wrong with you Faye?" The figure, obviously NOT Vicious asked her softly.  
"My.head, my stomach, and..my eyes hurt." She replied. Her eyesight was still somewhat blurry. She had a bad headache and the lights were making it difficult to see.  
"Can you see me?" The voice laughed slightly. "The doctor said you might be a little impaired when you woke up."  
"Yea." She smiled. "I cant see you very well."  
"Haha, yea I figured that!" He laughed  
"Oh Spike, I'm so glad you're here...but can u please do me a little favor?" She asked smiling.  
"Of course." He smiled.  
"Turn off the lights so I can see you."  
"Of course!" He smile and flipped the light. Immedeatly she could see him, the silvery man turned into her poofy-haired Spike.  
"Hey you!" She smiled finnaly able to see him.  
"Hey." He smiled brightly for her.  
"Sorry, I kinda..couldn't see you.and thought you were.." She said looking down.  
"Yea, I know.it's fine. Forget it. I didn't expect you to be able to see me anyway." He laughed. He then leaned down on the bed, and looked deeply into Faye's eyes. He leaned in to kiss her when a knock came to the door.  
"Come in.." Faye called breaking eye contact with Spike. The doctor walked into the room.  
"Mr. Speigal. May I speak to Miss Valentine?" The doctor asked him politely.  
"Yea.of course." Spike replied to the doctor. Spike leaned over and kissed Faye on the cheek. She blushed slightly and Spike's tall lanky form walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
"Miss Valentine, our results are back..." The doctor began.  
"I know." Faye said looking up with a single tear running down her porcelain cheek.  
"But there is a major problem Faye.you may die.." Authors note: There we go..first chappie for you! Now review!!! Luv ya LOTz and if ya eva thought I could kill off my Spike..wow..haha nwyz Spike is the codename for s.o.s lol..iight well MuCh luv! 3 Shelly 


	2. Problems and Confessions

Authors Note: okey..so I only own stuff not from the show..so dont copy me!!!!! R & R por favor!!  
  
Chapter 2; Problems and Confessions  
  
"I know..." Faye replied softly.  
  
"What happend Faye? I know it wasn't by your will that this happened!" The doctor said to the woman in front of him.  
  
"Well..Dr. Yurikisha....it wasn't my choice.." Faye replied even softer, tears began running down her face.  
  
"I didn't think it was.. But Faye.. your pregnant.. almost 4 months...what happend?" The doctor pushed her to tell.  
  
" I dont wish to speak of it now..." She whispered.  
  
"Faye..you have to tell them." He pushed, of course referring to Jet and Spike.  
  
"No..I dont want to think about it.."  
  
"I know..but they are going to find out..pregnancy isnt easy to cover up ya know.."He said to her.  
  
"I know!!! But....isnt there SoMeThInG I can do!?" She cried.  
  
  
  
"Miss Valentine... you have to understand.. we can't do anything...abortion is illegal, and the only people who even know HOW to do the procedure for abortion cose a WHOLE lot of money..." He frowned.  
  
"Help me PLEASE! I know you can!" She cried to him desperatly.  
  
"Faye..it cost alot...and it's dangerous..." He pushed.  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"Fine...but only if your shipmates approve.." He replied spitefully.  
  
"It doesnt matter.. Jet already knows." He mumbled.  
  
"WHAT!?? YOU TOLD JET!?" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.  
  
"yes Faye..I told Jet. And he swore not to tell Spike. It's up to you, decide what you want..Goodbye Faye." He said calmly walkingout of the room.  
  
"Wait!"She called after her, but he only ignored her and continued on his way as far from her room as possible.  
  
Jet walked into her room and quietly shut the door behind him. "Faye..." He began.  
  
"It..wasn't my fault Jet." Faye cut in spitfully.  
  
"What happend to you?" He pushed.  
  
"I dont want to talk about it..." Faye whispered with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Faye, you have to tell Spike." He said..he had hit the bullseye, she was now really upset...great...  
  
"I dont want to..." She said.  
  
"Faye.I know you dont WANT to..but having this baby is dangerous."  
  
"I dont want it Jet...i dont want to have it." She half whispered, her voice filled with spite.  
  
"Abortion is illegal Faye....no professionals even know how to perform the opperation.." Jet replied, taken a bit abake by her harsh words.  
  
"Get a rookie then.." She hissed.  
  
"Faye..they charge over 800,000,000 woolongs!" He screamed at her.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!! THAT MUCH!?"She yelled..but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She began to cough hard.  
  
"Faye!!! Are you alright?" Jet asked her. Spike burst in the door and ran to Faye's side. She coughed once more, covering her mouth.  
  
"You ok?" Spike questioned her.  
  
Faye pulled her hand from her mouth and Spike quickly took her hand, it was wet.Spike looked down.  
  
"Faye! Your coughing up blood!" He said to her.  
  
"I know Spike...it hit..the.." Faye said..tears flowing.  
  
"Tell him Faye." Jet said.  
  
"It hit the baby." She blurted out.  
  
"The...baby? huh?" He said taken aback.  
  
"My baby..and Vicious's..." She cried.  
  
"....I..." He studdered..  
  
"Spike...he raped her." Jet cut in.  
  
"Faye...raped?" Spike stammered.  
  
"yes Spike...raped." He said.  
  
Spike turned to Faye..he was filled with rage. "Faye...I dont know what to say...hell I dont even know what to do.." He trailed.  
  
  
  
"I know Spike....I dont..i dont even want the damn thing!" She screamed.  
  
"I know...Faye..we will find a way. I promise!"  
  
Authors Note: How do you lyk so far? i am quite proud of it! Plz press that review button and leave some luvn!!:):) 


End file.
